Not a one night stand
by TrueOncers
Summary: Boston is a big city, a great one of course. Where you fall, not because of alcohol but because of love. Killian Jones, known as the pirate of stealing hearts, makes a change in his live. He's falling in love. This time, it's not a one night stand. - DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of ABC's Once Upon A Time!
1. Blonde Woman

_**Chapter 1: Blonde woman**_

_**Boston;**____**Saturday**__**; **__**9**____**PM**_

"Not too much alcohol in that glass, blonde!"

She rolled her eyes as she stared at the glass and poured some extra liquor in it than usual, not by purpose. She ignored her employer, how often does he wish command her in a day? At least a thousand times. Not many people came into the cafe and the people who did come were selfish ones who didn't have time to wait for their drink. There were better evenings.

"A beer please, young lady." she heard from the back. Without saying a word, or looking at the man, she took a beer glass and filled it with the beer which flowed out of the bottle.

"Here you go." she said as she put the beer on the bar while she looked at the young man who sat at the bar. A young man, yes, she guessed he was around thirty. Maybe even twenty-nine? She could see he was wearing jeans, a dark pair. His black blouse had a V-neck so you could still see his silver necklace. And he had an unshaven face, it suited him.

"Thank you." he winked at the lady behind the bar. She turned around to the liquor cabinet. Her blonde hair flew behind her as she walked over to polish the glass.

"Not many people here, huh?"

Emma looked up, it was the young man who was talking to her. "You could say that." She replied, knowing this was the usual.

"My name is Killian, Killian Jones." He stretched out his hand over the bar.

She took the hand and shook it, "Good evening Killian." she winked and began to move on with her work.

"And your name?" He stared at the lady.

"Who knows ..." the lady winked at him and poured a new beer in which she then put down next to him, "On the house, Killian." she smiled mysteriously at him. Killian was sold, he was willing to stay all night. Until she would reveal her name.

And so it happened after three beers, Killian had started drinking water to make sure he wouldn't become drunk. Mostly he got drunk from rum rather than beer, but he wanted to make a good impression this time. And after an additional three glasses of water, it was finally 11 PM and Emma was about to leave. Her boss would close the cafe.  
Killian walked behind her, she now wore dark jeans with a white shirt and a dark red jacket. Her hair still loose.

"I still don't know your name." Killian moved to walk beside her, he had to know the name of the lady.

"Did you seriously wait for me?" she laughed and casually kept on walking.

"No, maybe. Goddamn it, yes." He walked a little faster to keep up with her.

"What a Prince Charming." She remarked, not once had she even looked at him.

"I rather be recognized as a pirate, but call me what you want dear."

She stopped "Let me guess, you're named a pirate because of all the hearts you've broken. After every late night you got drunk, you took a girl home and the next morning you left as if nothing happened. Am I right?" she took the keys out of her pocket as she walked into a large apartment building, Killian followed.

"The past haunts you they say, but if the past was yesterday then it's closer than I thought." Killian walked with her up the stairs. Why couldn't that woman take the elevator? She was smart, a little too smart for him.

She took her key and unlocked the door to her apartment, but didn't open it yet. She turned to Killian "It's just that I know you're not drunk." she paused "Emma, my name is Emma." she turned to the door and now stood in the opening.

"I'll see you tomorrow Emma?" Killian couldn't think of anything better to say, he was seen as a dickhead anyways.

"I don't have to work tomorrow." she wanted to close the door.

"I'll buy you a drink somewhere else." He smiled shyly at her, he had never felt like this in front of a woman before.

"Are you asking me on a date?" she paused and saw the seemingly tough bad guy suddenly become shy in front of her, "Tomorrow at 7 PM, surprise me." she smiled at him and as she held the door wide open, a little boy ran up to her from the apartment.

"Who is this, Mom?" the young boy was standing in his dark blue pajamas next to his mother.

"Henry go back to bed, this does not concern you."

"He can come in if he stays away from the cake in the fridge!" Henry said as he walked back to his room.

"You heard him, I'm welcome if I don't touch the cake." Killian winked at Emma.

"See you tomorrow Killian." she smiled and closed the door, leaving Killian standing there. He had never experienced such an evening. He walked out, asked for a taxi and drove home. Emma put her bag down on the table and saw Henry with a smile on his face standing in his bedroom door.

"Go to bed, Henry!" said Emma in a way which you could tell that it wasn't serious "I'm already going!" He laughed and laid down on his bed. Emma put her heels next to her bed and dropped down on the bed herself, with her head on the pillow.


	2. Having a wonderful evening

_**Chapter 2: Having a wonderful evening**_

_**Boston; Sunday; noon**_

_*beep beep beep beep*_ Killian turned to his bedside table and pressed the alarm off while he rubbed his eyes before he realized what time it was.

"Shit, I missed the whole morning." he said to himself actually caring. He threw the curtains open and met a bottle of liquor that was on the kitchen counter. Normally he would have unscrewed the bottle and wouldn't have even thought twice about drinking from it, but he didn't touch the alcohol today. Where was he last night? Oh yeah, in a bar... With a lovely woman who he took home. But this time it was different, no kiss, no hug, nothing. She got his attention by being uninterested in an unusual way, she was special. "Let's see if my closet has something presentable I could wear."

"Come on, Henry, you're late!" Emma gave Henry his coat and took him to school, she watched him walk away towards the entrance and he was greeted by a few other boys of his age, she had seen them before. His friends liked to play videogames at their apartment. She laughed and drove back to her apartment where she plopped down on the couch, she had nothing planned for today.

_**7 PM**_

"Hello?" Emma picked up the phone in her apartment, it was the phone that was attached to the doorbell of the building.

"Have you forgot the time, love?"

"Who is this?" another prank caller, were her thoughts.

"One word." He paused "Pirate."

Shit, she knew exactly who he was. Killian… Killian Jones was his name "Um, Killian… I'm sorry. The door is open." she heard him coming into the building.

"Henry!" she yelled "Wanna earn ten dollars? Keep that guy from last night busy, talk to him or whatever you want." she ran to her bedroom and swung the doors of her closet open.

"Ten dollars? Well why not." Henry had put the money in his pocket and already opened the door before Killian even had the chance to knock.

"Well, hello mate. You must be the son of Emma." Killian laughed, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt, another V-neck. He wore a grey blazer to protect him from the cold and his hair was very neat, Killian had to congratulate himself in his choice of appearance.

Henry reached out his hand, "I'm Henry." He shook his hand with Killian's who then told him his name. "Do you like video games?" Henry asked.

"Only if I win." Killian winked at Henry and then was coaxed into playing a game on the PlayStation 4, until Emma walked in. She wore a red, tight dress that came just above her knees. Her black pumps went perfect with the elegant dress. Her hair was softly curled and half pinned up so that her silver earrings were visible.

"Make sure she gets home okay, otherwise there will be no breakfast for me tomorrow morning." Henry said with a wide smile as he laughed at his own joke.

"I see that you have both already met." Emma gave her son a wink and a hug as she walked out with Killian.

"And so where did you have in mind?" Emma looked at his clothes, he had probably worked hard to look so handsome.

"You'll see." Killian said as he placed his arm around her waist, causing Emma to become a little tense under his touch.

_They went to a restaurant, a beautiful one, it was like a large courtyard. Emma did not expect something like this, especially not from Killian. He didn't really give her too much of a good first impression, much like all the other men in the bar. But there was something special about him... Of course, there was the fact that he was handsome and proving to be a real charmer, But if you looked deep into his eyes, you saw how shy the tough guy really was around her._

"I never expected this." Emma chuckled as she walked beside him, Killian Jones, Pirate of Boston.

"If you do something, you have to go all out and make it good." He replied as he walked to the passenger side door of his car and held the door open for her, "My love." he said with a wink at Emma who rolled her eyes and got on. Killian sat down behind the steering wheel and drove her home.

They walked the stairs of the apartment building which lead to her floor, again they did not the elevator. However Emma was street smart and still kept a little distance from her date.

"I hope you've had a good time, miss Swan." Killian said as they stood in front of Emma's door. She didn't answer, she didn't really know what to answer. She just smiled at him in reply before looking down.

"I'll take that as a no, shall I?" Killian teased. She took a step closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"That's all you are getting for tonight." she winked at him, opened the door and walked into her apartment knowing that Henry had heard everything from what she just said.

"Give me a game controller." Emma picked one up from the table and started the game with Henry.

"So, you're in a good mood?" Henry said to distract his mom from the game.

"I'm going to beat you tonight." She gave as a response. Henry knew enough, she had a lot of fun.

"Does that mean you will bring my breakfast to my bed tomorrow morning? As you're so happy."

Emma took a pillow from the couch and threw it at her son's head, "Forget it kid!"

"It was worth a try." he said, laughing as he grabbed his controller again and as always, his mother defeated him in their usual racing game.


	3. It's late in the evening

_**Chapter 3: It's late in the evening**_

_**New York; Tuesday; two years earlier; midnight **_

He walked through the busy streets of New York, it was cold. It was always cold in New York. Well, at least at this time of the year. His leather jacket was slightly open so his scarf peeped out. It was already dark, what time was it? Oh yeah, midnight.

"Good evening K." a young woman in a black leather outfit said, as she stood on the corner of a side street, where it was even darker than in the large billboard lit streets. At the end of the side street was where all the parties happened, and the pubs were open. He turned into his favourite pub "The Jolly Roger" and was greeted by the bartender at entrance. He didn't even have to ask for his usual order as he had already been handed a beer by one of the ladies who was sat at a table near to the bar.

"Let's begin." He said as he took his place on a seat which was settled by a round table, in the middle of the pub. Killian came to this pub to play poker, as always. And he _always _seemed to win.

"Hello there, Mr. Jones." A woman greeted as she sat down beside him. Tall, dark hair and big brown eyes. He gave her a grin but she was not so special, not like the girl who was sat in front of him. Elegant, long brown hair and light blue eyes. She laughed, but did not speak.

After a few hours playing poker, he had beaten the girl sitting opposite him. Katherine was her name. He took her by her hand and walked her to the backdoor of the pub, usually this would be the moment that he told a woman to leave, thank her for the good evening and tell her a good method on how to nurse an hung-over head the next day. He wouldn't want to take advantage of a woman who had had one too many pints. And usually the woman would oblige. But this girl was different, she wasn't over inebriated. She pulled Killian into the door next to the pub, which lead to her house and Killian followed.

They stood in a small living room, facing each other. After a beat, Katherine pulled Killian to her and pressed her mouth to his soft lips. He slid his hand into her hair and they fell backwards onto the couch where she pulled his scarf loose and threw his jacket to the side. Killian didn't hesitate and kissed her as if his life depended on it. She opened the buttons of his shirt and put both her hands on his chest. His heart almost jumped out as realisation hit him. What was he doing? He shouldn't have followed her in. And before Katherine could pull off his belt, he jumped up, put his shirt back on without closing the buttons and retreated out of the door without an explanation, holding the scarf and coat in his hand.

He had to leave town, to begin again in a new city. A city where stories were kept more secret and he could start fresh, build a new reputation... Boston. He took the first flight to Boston.

_**Boston; Tuesday; present; 9 PM**_

"Ah come on miss, one last beer."

"Listen, you have one minute to pay and then fuck off. Understood?"

Emma was at work, and the evening was very unpleasant. The drunk man perched opposite her asked once again for another beer, but he was smashed. He had to leave, or else he would meet the largely bitchy side of Emma.

"You heard the lady, pay the bill and go." Killian was standing behind the drunken man, he had just walked in and saw right away that something wasn't right. And after a few glances between Killian and the blonde, the man did leave. The money left lying on the bar.

"I didn't need your help."

"A thank you would be nice, miss Swan." Killian winked and then asked for a glass of water.

"I am so done with this job, all the whining and bullshit."

"Then stop. Look for something new. Emma, we both know you're a little too smart for this job and that this is a piece of cake for you. But even though you need to care for Henry..." Killian was interrupted by Emma.

"You're right, and you know what, I'll quit straight away." she put her apron on the counter and pulled the hair elastic from her hair making her blonde curls fall down past her shoulders. Killian could only think of one thing, and that was how stunning she was.

Emma grabbed her bag and headed towards the exit, where she stopped "Are you coming or are you gonna stay there?" she asked and waited until Killian stood up and walked over to her so they could walked together, he didn't actually know how fast he had darted to be by her side. He met Emma with a smile, held the door open for her, and together they walked away.

"Didn't you come by car?" Killian asked as he looked around, he couldn't spot the yellow car.

"I didn't have time to fill up so I took the subway..."

"I'll take you home." he took her hand and held it tight to Emma couldn't turn down his request. He opened the door of his car for her and he drove her home. And once again they took the stairs. Killian hated those goddamn stairs.

"Thank you for everything, I guess." Emma smiled at him as she put the hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon in front of him after she had invited him in, something she normally drank in the morning.

"It was my pleasure." he winked at her, "So, Henry is staying with his friends?"

Emma sat down beside him on the couch, "Yes, he's going with his friends to school tomorrow, and I'll pick him up after." She paused slightly before adding, "Would you like to come with me? To pick him up from school."

"Oh, I don't think..."

"He would love it." Emma interrupted him, perhaps Killian was something Henry needed. A man who could do "men things" with her son.

"Alright then, love."

"Thank you." Emma beamed as she thanked him.

They looked at each other for a moment, locking eyes before Killian leaned closer to her.

"I uh... I'm going to the bathroom." Emma said as she stood up and walked to the bathroom, locking the door and turning to look at herself in the mirror. She was frightened. Frightened That he would run away like Henry's father did... but she couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, and she couldn't keep herself from falling for a man forever.

"So, um, like I said. Henry isn't home until tomorrow." Emma said to Killian as she walked back into the living room.


	4. Step out of the comfort zone

_**Chapter 4: Step out of the comfort zone**_

_Emma stood in the middle of an incredibly large ballroom filled with sparkling lights.__She wore a__white dress,__the dress was so big that she couldn't even see her own feet.__Her hair was__tightly curled__and fell down past her shoulders.__ A little piece of hair was stuck in a braid and was pinned from her left side to the back of her head__.__She__looked like a__princess.__  
__Killian was also present__, __standing on the other side of the ballroom, all alone.__He was wearing a__very__nice suit__and__walked towards Emma with a red rose in his right hand. He gave the rose to the lovely lady and as time went on all the petals of the rose fell and laid around them in a beautiful display.__They danced until the sun came up, as time wasn't important to them anymore. _

_**Boston; Wednesday; 10:30 AM**_

Emma opened her eyes looking at the face of the man she had spent the night with, the same man who always walked with her up the stairs to her apartment, the same man who played video games with her son.  
She stepped out of bed without making any sound, so to make sure that he wouldn't wake up. She made her way to the bathroom, where she hung up a large towel and got in the shower which she turned on to a warm temperature.

However, before she could even grab the soap, she heard a knock on the door, "Swan?" was the only thing she heard. Emma took the towel and put it around her body, she shivered from the cold after she had stepped out from the warm shower. The door wasn't locked but Killian still knocked, what a gentleman. She opened the door and saw Killian with only his boxer shorts on standing in front of her, just as he was last night when he laid next to her in the cozy bed.

Killian watched her as Emma stood in the doorway with only a towel wrapped precariously around her body. The wet hair fell over the towel and her almost naked body gleamed in the bathroom light. 

"I already know what you're going to ask." Emma took a short breath and watched Killian's face grow disappointed "And the answer is yes." Emma said with a wink. He stepped into the bathroom in a flash, and not long after they were standing together under the warm water of the shower which flowed down their bodies. She stood with her back against his chest, as if that was where she belonged. It was scary really, she had hardly even known him for a week.

Later that morning he had fried an egg for the both of them and put some tea in front of Emma's nose who was settled on the dining table. She wore a dark pair of denim jeans with a white almost transparent top and a black leather jacket, her hair was curled and hang down her face as she drank the tea while the steam of the hot drink made its way up along Emma's gorgeous face.

"So, I want to ask you something. If I may." Killian asked as he looked at the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in life.

"And that would be?" Emma replied as she gave him an inquisitive look.

"Where… Where is Henry's father?"

Emma swallowed and threw a piercing gaze at him. It was like she had frozen forever and couldn't give an answer, no words coming out of her mouth.

"Sorry, it wasn't right for me to ask you." Killian said as he drank his tea, even though it was much too hot for him.

"No it's okay, I should've have told you already, I guess." Emma paused briefly, "Henry's father died... Two years ago."

Killian didn't know what to say to that, he wanted to reply, but he just couldn't. The only thing he could think was _Bloody hell I fucking messed this thing up._

"His name was Neal, Henry and I don't talk about it much anymore. It was um… Hard for the kid."

"What was Henry's father like? I mean what was Neal like?" Killian asked.

Emma smiled, "Loving, caring, smart, helpful... He should've never died... He uh, he got into a car accident on his way home. I remember he called me, he said that we would be home in an hour as he was about to start driving. But he never came home."

Killian took Emma's hand and squeezed it gently, "Don't think about all the bad times too much, You deserve a good life Emma and so you need to focus on the good things in life."

Emma smiled and together they spent the rest of the day at the apartment. Well, until they left and got into the car to pick up Henry from school.

_A bit later…_

Children from small to large walked out of the school, all parents looking judgmentally at Emma as she stood with Killian Jones. Who was not officially her boyfriend, what was she meant to say? "Yes this is Killian, I know him, I think for about four days and I have slept with him." No way was that coming out of her mouth so she remained silent.

"Mom!" Henry said as he walked across the schoolyard to his mother "Hi Killian!"

"Hey kid." Killian said, and he smiled at Henry.

"Are you coming home Henry? Killian would probably join us for dinner." Emma said and looked at the good looking man.

"Will we play video games?" Henry couldn't get his smile off his face.

"If you think you can beat me." Killian said as he winked at Henry and the three of them walked back towards the car.

_Late in the evening…_

"So am I welcome again tomorrow, miss Swan?"

Killian and Emma were stood outside the apartment building. It was late, and Henry was getting ready to go to bed.

"This time we will do it differently." Emma took a short breath, "This time we go somewhere, where I wanna go to." she smiled at him, her eyes seemed like gemstones, so beautifully they shone.

"That's a deal love." Killian said and grabbed Emma's hand, kissing it gently.

"Oh come on." Emma replied as she pulled on his coat so that his body would be against hers and she kissed him. As if it was the last she would ever get from him. She took a step back with a smile as she pulled back, his eyes opened and he stood frozen on the sidewalk.

"Pick me up at 11 AM, sharp." She smiled at him and walked into the apartment building. Killian slowly began walking as she disappeared out of sight, and touched his lips with the tips of his fingers. What a woman, he thought. He got into his car and drove home to wait for the next day which he would spend with Emma, Emma Glorious Swan.


	5. He just doesn't trust me

_**Chapter 5: He just doesn't trust me**_

_**Boston; Thursday; 10:55 AM**_

There he stood, Killian was waiting outside of the apartment building to be at Emma's apartment right on time . He got a key from her which he could use to open the central door which lead to the hall of the building. It was time, he waited until it was 10:59 AM so he could be in front of her door at 11am sharp.

Killian opened the door with the key Emma gave him, did she trust him that much? She didn't even know about his past… 'the pirate of New York'. She knew about Boston though, come on everyone knew. But not the exact parts, the parts about how he gambled with other men and took the girls with him to a hotel. Those were one-night stands. Emma wasn't one.

He had the choice to take the elevator, but Emma liked to walk so he took the stair anyway.

"I'm coming!" he heard. Killian had knocked on Emma's door. She didn't give him a key to her apartment, she wasn't that trustworthy.

The door opened and Emma stood in front of him. She was wearing a white knitted sweater paired with a dark blue body warmer, a pair of dark washed denim jeans, brown boots which almost touched her knees and a red tartan scarf. Her long blond hair fell behind her back.

"You look wonderful Swan." Killian said as he gave her a sweet kiss on her soft lips.

"I must say, I kind of missed you." She said smiling at Killian who was stood in front of her.

Killian walked behind her so Emma could lean back against his warm body. She could smell the musky scent of him, typically Killian. And she never wanted him to let go of her.

"Where are we?" Killian questioned as they stepped out of Emma's yellow car which had been driven into the woods.

"This place is called Mystic rivers." Emma said before she paused briefly, "All the rivers of Boston come together in this place and end up creating this lake, I thought this would be a great place to go for once…"

"It's perfect." Killian said as he stood in front of her and took her hand whilst saying his words.

_They talked about all things, how Emma grew up in a foster home and how she came to line in Boston. What her favourite food was and how she liked the orange coloured autumn leaves which fell from each tree in the woods. _

"What about you?" Emma asked. They walked towards the centre of the rivers as you couldn't park your car there, it was in the middle of the woods. And of course, Emma wanted to take a longer way than usual.

Killian looked at her shortly "Me?" he said as he felt Emma's hand in his own one.

"Yeah how did you came to live in Boston."

Silence, that was his answer. Killian wasn't gonna tell his bad boy stories about New York. What was he supposed to say? _Yes I lived in New York before and had every girl you could think of, I cannot even remember their names so needed an new canvas. _No, Killian's reputation wasn't a very good one. He wasn't proud of it. He once was, when he thought being the pirate in love would really help him. But it only made himself much more worse.

"There is not much to say about me love. I lived in New York before I came here. Had a job in a night club and wasn't really good to myself. So I headed to Boston for what you could call a second chance."

"Let me guess, I'm your second chance."

She was damn right, Emma really was his second chance.

They had stopped walking beneath the high trees of the forest which were settled on the dark green grass. Nobody really walked this way as it took too long to reach the river centre.

"Yes… Yes you are." He admitted.

He lifted Emma's chin with two of his fingers, to find her forest green eyes. Emma took both of his hands and kissed him, now she couldn't only smell him like this morning. She could taste him, feel him. He tasted like a daydream that would never end.

Killian pulled away for a second as his lower lip touched her upper one. He gave her a kiss in the crook of her neck and Emma's head had fallen upon his shoulder. She was gentle and strong, what could she see in a dick like him?

"There they are."

They reached the centre of all the rivers in Boston, the Mystic rivers. Emma held Killian's hand tightly as to not fall off the stones they were walking on so that they could reach the lake.

"Why did you leave New York?"

"I already told you miss Swan, it wasn't a good place for me."

"Then what did you do to make it the wrong place."

Emma wanted to know his secret.

"It doesn't make sense what I did, it just…" and he couldn't even finish as Emma interrupted him.

"Kilian why are you pretending like there is nothing wrong? You cannot escape a town without doing something."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about Emma?"

"You're hiding something for me! I lived in New York mister I have a past which I don't speak about." Emma was scared by her own anger, "I told you everything, about my foster home, Neal, everything. Then why can't you just tell me one thing about yourself?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you, okay Swan? This conversation ends now. Maybe sooner or later I can tell you but this isn't the right time! Got it?"

"Wow, bravo Killian good job. You know? Screw you. If you think this is the right way to talk to me then you're wrong. I can see when someone is lying and God, you're throwing lies out like you don't even care."

Emma started to walk away, back up the stones to find her way back to the car.

"Emma please wait, let me drive you home."

"I can drive on myself home, thank you."

And she walked away.

Killian stood empty handed at the lake. He ran his hand through his hair, knowing he had lost her for now.

Emma walked all the way back, taking the shorter way. She thought about how they kissed today and how happy she felt. But how her heart was crushed at the words of Killian, he just didn't trust her. There she sat, alone in her yellow car. The tears streaming down her gentle sloping cheeks to fall onto her legs.


	6. A cop

_**Chapter 6: A cop **_

_**Manhattan; Thursday; Two years earlier; dinner time **_

She heard their doorbell ring, it was the bell which hung outside the apartment building. She picked up the phone "You're with Emma, can I help you?" she greeted shortly.

"Emma… Emma Swan?"

"Um yes… That's my name." She heard two men talking with each other as one of them answered.

"My name is Mr. John Hansfield from the police station. Do you have a minute for us?"

"Yes sure… The door is open you can come in." Emma said as she already began to walk over to her apartment door seeing two police men walking over to her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked still standing in the door opening.

"Miss Swan… I guess it's better if you take a seat for a moment and um… order your kid to his bedroom for a moment."

The policemen and Emma took their places at the dining table as Henry went this room. First they didn't know how to bring it up, but they just came out with it after a while. Neal had died in a car accident on his way home. Yes Neal was his name, Emma's boyfriend and Henry's father. She firstly stared at the men after receiving the news before the tears streamed down her cheeks and her coffee cup hit the ground. She had dropped it in her shock.

After the police men had left, she told Henry about it and he had locked himself in his own room for three days, and Emma had to put his food in front of his door if he were to eat anything at all. Yet, he didn't open his door, not until a few days, and when he did… Emma and he decided to move to New York, and from New York to Boston.

_**Boston; Thursday; present time; a week later **_

It had been one whole week. Emma had ignored all the phone calls which she had gotten from Killian.

"Kid, hurry up school is waiting for you!"

Henry walked into the kitchen with his rucksack, "Mom, when will Killian come again? I wanna show him my new videogame."

"I don't know, we um… We had a fight." She said whilst taking her car keys off of the hook and putting her coat on.

"But mom…"

"Henry, not now okay? He lied to me, and you know that I can see those things." She took a brief pause, "Now, get into the car kid! We're already late."

Emma took her son to school, grabbed some coffee at Starbucks and bought a newspaper with her to check any advertisements for jobs. And there it was, an opportunity to become a cop at the Boston police station.

_A few hours later._

"Name?"

"Emma Swan."

"What can I do for you, miss Swan?"

Emma had put her passport onto the desk of the police man.

"I want to be a part of the police force." She said whilst giving the man her necessary papers.

"You've had a job as a waitress… And an undercover agent?"

"That's correct, sir."

"You never worked as an official police woman… But the undercover agent isn't a bad profession." He briefly paused, "Give me a second." He dialled a number and talked a bit with the person on the other end of the phone.

"If you go through this door, you'll find the office of our head officer Miss Mills. Oh, and my name is officer Nolan but you can call me David." He smiled towards Emma as she walked over to the office of Miss Mills.

"Come in." she heard once Emma had knocked on the glass door.

"You must be Emma Swan." Miss Mills said as she stood up from her chair to give Emma her hand to shake.

"Then you must be miss Mills." Emma smiled as she took her seat in front of the desk once removing her hand from the officers.

"Exactly, and from now on I'm your boss." Miss Mills said whilst dialling a number.

"I.. I'm part of the team?" Emma asked her. But before Miss Mills could answer, the call was answered and she discussed Emma being part of the team with the other person.

She hung up, "Yes you are, your partner is waiting in the room at the end of the hallway next to my office. Welcome to the team and do your best, we wanna keep this town safe. Understood, Miss Swan?"

"Understood, you can call me Emma if…"

Emma got interrupted "I'd rather call you miss Swan, now go." She picked up the phone for her next call as Emma walked over to the next room where her partner would be. Miss Mills was a strict women as she could see, a bit arrogant and sassy… But a good boss she hoped.

Emma had a conversation with her partner, her name was Laura Kings. But she didn't have to call her miss Kings, just Laura. She was a women around the age of 25. A bit younger than Emma, but she knew more about this job than Emma did.

And even before she knew it, Laura and she went on a case. There was called about a fight with some drunk people in a bar called Ducklings. So they didn't hold back and went for it.

"I'm going to check out the building, can you keep an eye outside Emma?" Laura said as Emma nodded.

Now she was alone. Laura wasn't gone for about a minute when Emma already heard something coming from a narrow street next to the bar. She pulled her gun out and walked into the ally slowly.

She pulled out a lighter and there she saw a man, drunk… sitting in the corner. "Hands up!" she said.

"Well love, I would do that if I could. But I cannot move my arms that much."

She recognised the voice, "Killian?" she said as he looked up so she could see his face.

"Emma? What the bloody hell are you doing here." He asked as he went to stand up, but he couldn't. His arms were full of cuts and unable to support him, it looked like glass had hit him over a million times.

"I'm a cop since today… Did you fight with the others? Look at your arms!"

"No.. Yes… I don't remember much. All I knew is that a few men came in the bar and then some glass flew against the walls, and hit people." He replied casually.

Emma took her walky-talky "Laura, the fighters are gone. But I've found one of the victims. Please call back up and come over to the ally way next to the bar."

"Understood Emma, what's up with the victim?"

"He has a lot of glass wounds to the arms and cannot stand up."

"An ambulance is on its way, stay where you are I'm coming." Laura said before placing the walky-talky back in to her jacket.

"Emma why are you doing this…?" Killian said closing his eyes because of the pain.

"Because I love you, no matter what. Even because you lied about your past, I won't lose you."

They heard the ambulance coming, and when it arrived Emma got in it together with Killian as Laura went over to Emma's apartment so she could tell Henry that Emma would be home a late.


	7. Rainy days and drowning hearts

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to mention that I post my chapters unmarked from now on. My best friend always corrects them to make the English grammar perfect, as she's from England. But she is really busy with her school. I'm trying to do my best, so I'm sorry if my grammar isn't perfect! Enjoy the coming chapters. **

_**Chapter 7: Rainy days and drowning hearts**_

_**Boston; Friday; 4 PM**_

"Where am I?"

"Take it easy Jones, you're in the hospital."

He looked around, she was right. Emma, was right. He laid in a hospital room, all for himself. Killian checked his arms which had those little cuts, they weren't that bad, but you could say he was hit with some glass bottles.

"Emma, I'm sorry…" he said looking down, not daring to look her into the eyes.

"It's okay, I just wanna make sure you're good now." She took his hand.

"No it's not okay, I needed to be honest with you about my past."

"Then tell me later okay? I can take you home in a few hours."

"Mom? Is he alright?" Henry came in with his Nintendo game in his hand.

"Hey kid, how are you?" Killian said smiling while Henry took his seat on the side of his bed.

"I'm good, I've got a new videogame and we really need to play it. I kind of missed you Killian! My mom didn't want to play videogames as she has this new job at the police station, so she was kind of busy. And she's afraid of losing the game though." He chuckled.

"Henry why don't you wait outside? I'll be there in a minute okay?" Emma said.

"Well okay then…" and he directly walked to the door "Keep on smiling Killian!" he said as he walked out.

"So you're a cop now aren't you?"

"I guess I am yes. It's a good thing, helping people in need."

"Doesn't matter what you do Swan, you're always thinking of others." He said smiling at his ,what you can call, girlfriend.

"Well I'll get your forms at the information hall so we can get you out of this place." And there she went, now he was all alone.

_After a few hours, Henry and Emma took Killian home. Their home was his now. Henry went out to meet up with his friends for some soccer so Emma and Killian would be together. _

"Are you okay?" Emma asked Killian. He laid on the couch, with a soft blanket over his body which kept him warm.

"I need to tell you what happened in my past."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes… I'm sure." He signed "I lived in New York for a long time, before I got here. They called me the Big Apple's pirate. I joined every big club in one night, and I always won the poker games. Which meant I got to take the girl out. In the beginning it was fun, I was New York's man. But after a while it got me sick. I just pretended to be the man they thought I was. But as soon as I won the game, I send the girl home like nothing happened."

"Killian…"

"No, I'm not done yet." He started talking again, "After I moved to Boston, it all started again. The games, the fun, the drinking… Until I met you in that little bar where you worked. I cannot describe it, you were just special. Someone interesting. And I couldn't stop thinking of the fact how heartbroken you would be if I told you all of this."

"Well you should've told me earlier, I would have been mad but now I feel… Like you don't even trust me."

"I do Emma, I just didn't know how to bring it."

"Well, you can make it up to me in one way." She smirked

"Tell me Swan."

Emma bended over his body, towards his ear and whispered "Kiss me."

And before they knew, their lips were planted on each other again. He knew she wouldn't forget this, that he didn't tell her the truth. But he couldn't do anything else then just be patient with the lady.

"Can't you sleep Em?" he asked her.

They both laid in bed, Henry already slept as he came home early. Killian had wrapped his arms around her girlfriend under the blankets of the large king sized bed.

"I'm having sleeping issues lately." She said turning around. She laid her head against his chest and he put his hand on the back of her head.

It was two years yesterday. Henry's father had died two years ago. Henry and she went to his grave this morning, Henry got free from school because of the snowstorm. Killian didn't know, she told him about his death though. But not that it was exactly two years ago that the cops came to their house and asked her to sit down for a moment. _"We're sorry Miss. Swan, we really are." _She still heard the cops saying. That sorry was like a big bother. No one could ever take that feeling away. Her boyfriend died, Henry's father died… And the thing she got was a little sorry.

"Well then, I shall tell you a story, maybe that will help." He saw Emma's smiling face "Once upon a time, there was a princess."

"Killian…"

"No, no this is a really good story trust me." He took a briefly pause "the princes lived in an amazing castle and got everything she wished for. But her true wish never came true, adventure. Then she heard about this bandit, a young man who wasted his heart but stole for the poor. She wanted to find him, and she did. The young princess could have arrest the man, but she didn't. Instead, she went along with him to live happily ever after."

"You started the fight yesterday, didn't you?" she said understanding the story.

"Aye…" he said burying his face in her hair.

"Well let's say you're a lucky man."

And before he could give her an answer, Emma had fallen asleep.


	8. Paperwork and kisses

**I just wanna thank my best friend by helping me out with this chapter! She goes by thequeenregina on and bethsphotoz on Instagram.**

_**Chapter 8: Paperwork and kisses**_

_**Boston; Wednesday, a few weeks later; 9 AM sharp **_

"Good morning miss Swan." A young lady said from behind the desk.

"Good morning." Emma said in a rush, with a gentle smile.

Emma walked into the hallway, through the corner and put her key in the room next to miss Mills her office. "Ah, just on time miss Swan. People should learn to be on time just like you." The woman said.

"Well let's say it's a lucky day." Emma said smiling at her boss.

"Let's keep that luck every day." She gave Emma a wink, "Your partner isn't here yet, you can wait in the main office."

Emma smiled at her as she opened the door she wanted to open in the first place. All doors were locked at the police station, just for security. She walked into the main office, where all police women and men could discuss investigations or any other police likely things.

"I'm sorry! I really am…" Laura said as she rushed into the main office. Emma already took her seat in front of the white board.

"Never mind Laura, just don't bump into miss Mills today. She's a bit… Let's say extra perfectionistic now."

"Well… I brought us some donuts?" Laura said opening the white box.

"I take the coffee bun." Emma said smiling as she grabbed the treat out of the box.

"Okay, then I can leave the plain donut for David."

"David?" Emma said placing the bun on the table.

"Maybe he wants one too? And he's kind of cute"

"Laura you know he's married right… His wife's name is Kathryn or something, I don't know she always comes around 1 PM to bring his lunch."

"Well, maybe they divorce once?"

"Laura!"

"Okay never mind, otherwise I just give the donut to miss Mills. But she would obviously say it's too fat and an apple should be better."

"Let's check out the investigation…" Emma said laughing.

Killian walked through the apartment, searching for some coffee beans.

"Looking for this?" Henry said holding up a brown coloured package.

"Don't you have to go to school kid?"

"I have a week off, you know? It's called holidays." Henry said giving him the packaging "Here you go."

"How did you know…"

"Shhhh!" Henry said, "I drink it when my mom comes home later than usually…" he whispered, making a gesture towards Killian not to tell Emma.

Killian laughed and made some coffee for himself as Henry took his seat on one of the bar seats, "Don't you have to work?" Henry asked.

"Well let's say I don't have a job…" Killian said taking out the newspaper.

"But how did you…"

"Get money?" Killian said, "I'll tell you when you're a bit older okay?" He didn't want to tell him about the gambling beforehand.

_Back at the Police Station…_

"So, have you already spoken to the new guy yet? Graham is his name isn't it?" Laura said while eating her donut and enjoying her Starbucks chocolate milk.

"We said hello for a few times, that's all. For how long is he here now?"

"I don't know… Five days?" Laura stood up washing her hands with the vanilla soap miss Mills placed in the room, "He's looking good though."

"Just as good as David, Laura?" Emma started laughing as her colleague turned to her again.

"Emma you're trying to change the storyline! We were talking about Graham." She took her seat resting her elbows on the table.

"I'm not really interested." Emma sais handing out a gentle wink.

"Hmmm, we'll see miss Emma Swan." She took a bite from her donut, "I still think you two would be a nice couple though…"

"Didn't we have an investigation to discuss Laura?"

"Oh yes, the bank robbery. Well I keep in touch with you about Graham, Em." Laura said standing up to find a white board marker and sketch their project.

_**Boston; the same day; late in the evening **_

It had been a rough and busy day. Laura and Emma had discussed their investigation and got closer in the case. Kathryn did came by around 1 PM to bring David's lunch, but he liked Laura's donut a bit better. And miss Mills gave Emma a pile of paperwork to do after the discussion. They all already left an hour ago. Emma was the only one who was still here, in the main office. So she promised miss Mills to close down the department.

"_Killian, you can already start having dinner with Henry. I need to finish some paperwork before I come home. Kisses Emma" _she send to her boyfriend.

"Miss Swan?" a male voice said from the doorway. Emma got scared by it as it interrupted the silence. She directly put her phone on the desk as she looked up, it was Graham. "Or can I call you Emma?" he asked her.

"Emma is fine… You're Graham aren't you?" Emma said smiling kindly.

"Indeed I am, so the new ones are quite popular."

"You can say that, yes…" Emma said as Graham walked over to the desk.

"You know… There are a lot of girls working at the department, mostly brunettes. But I guess I have a thing for blondes, smart ones." He spoke with this beautiful accent which Emma couldn't really place, it suited him very well.

Graham walked over towards Emma, taking his seat on the desk. "Um, what are you doing?" Emma asked him shoving the paperwork further away from him.

"Sitting as close as possible towards you, they say you get to know people better if you come a bit closer." Graham bowed towards her and stroke her cheek gently. Emma looked away so his hand wouldn't touch her face anymore.

"I am kind of busy." She said looking to the desk.

"Yes, why are you here all alone young lady?"

"Miss Mills asked me to do these paperwork… I kind of wanna finish them on time."

"Maybe I can help you?" He suggested.

"It's for the better if I do this on my own, Graham." Emma looked up.

"Oh I think you can use some company…" And he bowed further towards her face, kissing her soft lips. Emma pushed away to avoid a much bigger romance mistake. "What the hell…" Emma said as her phone lit and the message of Killian showed up saying:

"_Henry wanted to order pizza so I let him for once, we made you some surprise for if you come home. Miss you – Killian." _

"I need to go, you can lock the department." Emma said picking up her stuff and taking everything with her.

"Oh and Graham, this ever happened." She said leaving the main office and dropping off the paperwork finished in miss Mills her personal inbox which stood next to the front desk.

_Back home…_

Emma walked into her apartment seeing Henry and Killian, "Mom we ordered pizza and it was soooo good!" Henry said. "Did you have a good day my dear?" Killian said.

But Emma walked past the both of them "I really need a shower."

"Are you alright Emma?" Killian said grabbing her wrist as she walked.

Emma turned around, "Oh yes I'm totally fine! I just had a really rough day at work and I would die for that shower." She said smiling at her boyfriend.

And she rushed to the bathroom, to wash off that strong perfume she could smell. It was Graham's one, and she didn't wanted to smell it ever again. She didn't even dare to give Killian a kiss, he might smell the perfume who wasn't hers or his. What could she say? The damn police man kissed her, and all she wanted was to forget his face and his including accent.


	9. Forgive what you love

**I'm sorry I didn't update last week! I'm very busy with my music performance exam so that's why I needed a little break.  
**

_**Chapter 9: Forgive what you love**_

_**Boston; Friday; 9:30 AM**_

Friday morning, it always felt so good. As Emma only worked from Monday 'til Thursday. But this Friday was different and it wasn't quite a happy one. Henry got on the bus by himself as he does every Friday, it makes him feel all grown up how he can travel to his own school. Emma was alone in bed as her precious boyfriend already got out for breakfast. He didn't tell the blonde, but she heard him talking to Henry about an amazing breakfast he should make for the both of them.

"Good morning Swan." He said smiling so soft and gentle that she felt even worse. Why? The fucking police agent touched her damn lips with his, he actually kissed her. The thought already…

"Hey…" she said sitting down on one of the bar seats. She rushed a hand through her long blonde hair as she checked the time on her watch. She wore a pair of black jeans, paired with some black boots, a white transparent top and her loved red leather jacket.

Killian planted a kiss on the side of her forehead as he placed the little pancakes in front of her, "Here you go princess." He said winking and taking his seat next to her.

"Princess is a bit different than normally." Emma said taking her first bite, tasting the amazingly good syrup.

"Well I thought let's try something different."

Emma felt horrible, something different. She did too, but per accident. She kissed another guy. No HE kissed HER. But it still felt wrong.

"I really gotta go…" she said checking her watch for several times.

"You need to go? But it's your free day?"

"Yes, I um… I have that meeting with a friend in the park."

"What meeting? And… who's your friend?"

"You know… Oh it isn't even important, I'll be back before you know it." Emma said making her way to the door as quickly as possible. Opening it and walking halfway the hallway as Killian stopped her.

"Emma!" he said running over to her and grabbing her arm as she turned around, "What yhe bloody hell is going on?"

"I kissed someone else."

There was an amazing silence. All sounds went gone as tears fell over Emma's face.

"He… He… kissed me and I didn't see it coming so I let him touch my damn lips. I didn't even push him away on time."

"Who is he." Killian said letting go of her arm.

"A police cop… A colleague…" Emma took a step away from Killian, "I'm so sorry Killian." She said walking out of the hallway and taking the elevator for the first time ever. She was all alone in the little thing as she cried. Her tears fell over her gentle cheeks, and before the elevator reached the main floor, she faded every tear away. She walked out of the building, really not knowing where to go.

"Yes she left." …. "I don't know, just find her please." …. "Yes, thanks Laura."

Killian hang up the phone as he cancelled the phone call with Laura. He didn't really know who to call, Emma was a person who liked to be on herself not surrounded by thousands of friends. So he called Laura, as that was the only person Emma really saw as a friend.

"Hello!" Henry walked in the apartment as he dropped his bag on the floor and took his seat on the couch directly, "Where's my mom?" he said standing up to grab a drink and taking care of his jacket and shoes.

"You're mother went for a long walk." Killian said as he made he was to the precious kid, "What do think about… ordering Chinese for tonight?" he said taking his place next to him.

"Yeah, I like that! We haven't had that in a long time, maybe even years…" he took a sip of his drink, "Then I want those little chicken things, their different than nuggets so I just call them things."

"That's alright Henry, I'll order some okay?" Killian said rushing his hand through the boy's hair.

_An hour later, just before dinner…_

Killian heard the doorbell ringing as he opened it a bit later, "Emma…" he said seeing Emma and Laura standing on the hallway. Laura had her day off too, so her police outfit wasn't on this time.

"She wasn't far away… Take care Emma." Laura said as Killian thanked the lady.

"Killian…" Emma began.

"Don't ever, ever walk away again Emma." He pulled her into a hug as he tightly hold the blonde.

"I'm just so sorry." She said bursting out into tears, almost crushing to the floor. But he held her close to his body where she could never fall, where she would be safe forever.

"Shush… It's alright Em, you didn't do it. Don't make it such a big deal, you're still my lady and you'll always be mine."

Killian lifted her girlfriend up, laying her on the couch. Henry was doing his homework in his room. Well homework… You could hear the sound of videogames and Skype in one, but they let him for once.

"I love you Killian…" she said

"And I love you more Emma." He said as he placed himself next to the lady. He planted a proper kiss on her soft lips, as the doorbell rang.

Henry stormed out of his room, "CHINESE!" he screamed running to the door, "Killian you can pay, it was your idea."

"Just take the money out of my wallet…" Emma said to Killian as he stood up and gave the man his money as he delivered the delicious smelling food.


	10. Summer memories

_**Chapter 9: Summer memories**_

_**A long time ago…**_

"_Are we almost there?" _

"_Hang on honey, we'll be there in an hour alright?" the man behind the driving rudder said._

"_I didn't know that the waterpark would be so far away!" _

"_Hey Em, just think of the amazing week we shall have alright? And your friends will probably be there already so you won't have to wait for them." A young lady next to the driver's seat said. It was her mum, Emma's mum. She always knew how to make Emma smile again. Her dad was just concentrating on the busy highway. _

"_Alright then…" and the young Emma put her music on as it streamed through her earphones, just watching through the window. She just wanted to take a dive into the pool and glide down the many, many waterslides. Then her phone died, as the long ride hasn't been enough. No music… No waterslides… Nothing. Just an hour to wait for the waterpark and her friends. _

"_What the…" her dad said, directly pushing the brake of the car for an emergency stop. And before they knew, a big truck fell to the side of the highway. Emma's dad could stop just on time, their car hit the truck but no one was really harmed. The airbags blew themselves out of the front desk and the rudder. _

"_Emma are you okay?" her mum said in a panic way. _

"_I'm fine mum! Are you?" _

_But they were hit by the car behind them before her mum or dad could answer. That car couldn't make the emergency stop. And the glass behind Emma broke into a billion pieces just after she laid down on the backseat. The glass fell on her body, and left a few scratches, but it didn't harm her too much. _

_She watched through the broken window behind her, "Oh my god… The driver... He is injured! We need to help him…." But she didn't get an answer, "Mum… Dad?" _

"_Oh my god!" she screamed as she saw her dad had hit the glass of the window in front of them, and her mum passed away on the airbag as her head tumbled around a few times before. Emma tried to unlock the door of the car, but she couldn't. And then she felt the next car bumping up to the car behind them. Her head bumped against her dad's seat and she tried not to fell in the glass next to her. _

"_Anyone, help! Please help me!" she yelled as the tears streamed down her face. _

"_Dad… You're gonna be alright, okay? Just like mum. You're going to be good, I promise." _

_They never arrived the waterpark or Emma's friends. The young Emma was only 14 when her parents died in the car accident. She survived with only a few glass injuries in her arms and forehead. And that's why she was so shocked about Neal's death, years later. He died in a car accident on the highway just like her parents did._

_**Boston; Saturday; present time; two weeks later**_

"I've picked up some donuts." Emma placed the box in front of Killian as she opened them.

"I want the sprinkles one!" Henry said, grabbing it already before they could choose.

"Hey kid, you didn't finish your dinner!" Emma yelled at her son.

"I already took a bite!" he said closing the door of his sleeping room.

"Just for once Em." Killian said as she smiled, it was okay for once. He planted a kiss on her soft lips and said, "I take the pink one." He winked as he took his seat in the couch.

"Well lucky for you I always take the coffee bun!" and she threw the box away after she got the bun out of it.

"Hey, Henry and I were talking about a holiday destination as summer break almost starts." Killian pulled his girlfriend close to him on the couch.

"Oh? And what were you guys thinking about?" Emma said as she took a bite of her coffee bun.

"Well there is this amazing waterpark, it's not so close… But we can make it a good drive, can't we?"

"A waterpark you say? What's it called?" Emma asked in excitement.

"It's called Waterfalls splash, I have the information here as we took a look on the Internet. I seems to be amazingly fun and…"

He got interrupted by his girlfriend, "Um… I don't want to go there."

"Why not? Ever been there Swan?" Killian asked.

"We were supposed to yes, but the trip got cancelled." She said looking away from him, "It's difficult, I just don't want to go there."

"Well Henry really wanted to… As all his friends were going too. I thought it would be a special for him."

Emma stood up, throwing the bun away and leaning onto the dining table. "Killian…. That park gives me the shivers, I cannot go there."

Killian stood up and laid his hand on hers as they both leaned onto the table, "What's wrong darling?"

"My… My um…" she swallowed and took a deep breath, "My parents died during the ride to that park. I was in the backseat…" she said rushing one of her hands through her hair.

"I… I didn't know Emma. I'm sorry… We can stay home too if you'd like?"

"No, I really wanna go on a holiday. But just not there. I can already see a truck falling to the side of the road and me bumping on it."

"Is that what happened with your parents?"

"They still don't know how the truck could ever fell like that…" Emma said facing her boyfriend as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay Emma, I got you. We'll just find another place whenever you want to look for it alright?"

"Thanks…" Emma said. She didn't want to let go of her beloved boyfriend. She loved him with whole her heart. She just couldn't let this accident happen again. Even though it wasn't her fault that three of her loved ones died in a car accident. Emma was just to lose it all.


	11. This is Mila

_**Chapter 11: This is Mila**_

_**Boston; Monday; 9:10 AM**_

Emma rushed into the police station, pulling her hair up in a high ponytail. 10 minutes late… how can she ever be late?! It has been a rough night. Killian and Henry had looked for holiday destinations for the whole Sunday, as Emma was working on her paper work for the investigation they were on at the station.

The blonde rushed over to the check-in device, pushing her employee pass in it. She was gonna get in big trouble when Miss. Mills ever saw her latest time records… It was then, when Emma walked around the corner, and bumped into David. Her paperwork was flying through the hallway as she held on to her coffee mug and phone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Emma said grabbing the papers as David laughed slightly.

"In a big rush Miss. Swan?" he said while he helped her picking up the folder, and giving the paperwork to the blonde woman.

"Thanks… There's a chance that I might be 10 minutes late… Does Miss. Mills check our time records?"

"She might." he took a brief pause as Emma's eyes faced the floor, "But I can change the latest time record for you?"

"Wow wait, you can? Don't you get in trouble for that?"

"Well, she will never know I changed your check-in time as she won't be in the office until later this afternoon."

Emma sighed in relief, "Thank you David… Is there anything that I can do in return?"

"Just tell your cop mate Laura that she doesn't need to be afraid to talk to me. I don't bite." He said as he gave her a wink, "Have a nice day Emma!"

Emma was amazed by the work he did for her, okay it wasn't anything special… but it saved her a big argument with her boss. Although she was surprised by the favour he wanted in return. Would he know that Laura liked him? It wasn't really her business though, so she just continued working.

Hours had gone by, and Emma turned in her full paperwork at the front office. Just then, Miss. Mills walked into the police office working on her red lipstick. Wearing her black high waisted skinny jeans, a black and white striped blouse, and her high red heels. Yes, she was a real fashion woman and maybe didn't look a cop… but her police gun was probably laying in the locked drawer of the desk right now. All in all, she could be a real nightmare.

"Good afternoon Miss. Swan." The brunette said as she dropped her red MAC lipstick in the side of her purse.

Emma nodded "Miss. Mills." She said walking over to the lunchroom, grabbing her bagel and cream cheese. And just when she wanted to take a bite, Killian walked into the room.

"You're not gonna eat that bagel." He said placing a plastic container with chicken wraps in front of her, and filling her cup with fresh orange juice.

"Hey…" she said standing up and giving her boyfriend a kiss, "Where did you get this from?"

"I made it, for you." He said smiling as Emma grinned, "Okay that bread place Panera did… But it's still for you."

"It's sweet, thank you…" she said putting the bagel in his mouth instead of hers.

"Hey Em! Thanks for borrowing your mate Laura for the morning." A young lady came walking into the lunchroom together with Laura.

"No problem girl." She said standing next to Killian, "Killian, you already know Laura." She said as Laura and he said hi, "And this is Mila, she's a new one on the team."

"Holy…." And he dropped the bagel out of his hand, as he saw Mila's face, "I'm so sorry Em I gotta go… It was nice seeing you Laura, and nice meeting you Mila." He planted a kiss on Emma's lips and walked away as quickly as he could.

"Poor bagel…" Laura said.

Mila had a grin on her face, and masked it right away. It was like she knew him. He wouldn't run away like this if they didn't have a past. Mila had a darker skin tone, and her dark brown hair was almost black. She wasn't a real cop though, she was an investigator. So she mostly worked at the lab, 20 minutes away from the main station. But she started a project, which included three mornings at the station a week. Emma didn't really know who she was, but she didn't had a good feeling about her anymore.

Henry opened the apartment door for his mum, "Sorry kid.. Forgot my key from home." She said planting a kiss on his head and giving him a big hug.

"That's okay, Killian is getting noodles as that's your favourite dinner. And I like the cookies they give you with the order so…" it was then when the apartment door swung open.

Killian dropped the bag on the kitchen counter, "Here you go kid." Handing him the cookie as Henry was excited about the sweet treat and the noodle boxes.

"We need to talk." Emma said, walking over to their balcony. She crossed her arms as Killian walked through the glass door.

"Have you ever seen Mila before?"

"You mean the brunette, who went with Laura for the morning?"

"Yes, Mila I told you." Emma said still crossing her arms.

"Well I wouldn't know where I know her from dear." He placed his hand on one of her arms, as she shook it away.

"You're sure Killian? Don't lie to me."

"Em, I would have told you. I've never seen that lady before. And why do you even bother? Your boyfriend is hooked on you." He said, pulling her closer to his body as her arms loosened. "Let's eat those noodles before Henry doesn't get interested in them anymore. And we'll have some alone time after."

"Okay captain…" she said grinning, wanting to give him a kiss. But they were interrupted by Henry who knocked on the glass windows, "Hey I can see you!" he said as Killian laughed, walking back inside with his girl. Ready to start on these noodles. Emma forgot about Mila for a moment, but couldn't stop thinking about it while she was trying to fall asleep later in the evening.


	12. Falling staircases

_**Chapter 12: Falling staircases **_

_**Boston; Tuesday; lunch time**_

It's been a long morning at the police station, there was a lot of work to finish and a lot to start. Emma was with Laura for the day, checking out the closest nature park of the city. Just to check if everything was going well up there. But she couldn't get Mila out of her mind. Did Killian really tell her the truth? He said so, but she couldn't quite believe the man.

The blonde walked into the lunchroom, holding the brown paper bag for the two sandwiches and her bottle of lemon water. Yes, she always sliced up some lemon for her water, just for the taste.

"Oh hey Emma!" Mila kinda waved at her, trying to draw Emma's attention to the table where she was sitting at. Of course, Emma couldn't ignore her and came to sit along with the lady.

"Hey… How has your day been?" she said nicely, trying to hide the suspicious and mostly curious look on her face.

"It was good! Miss. Mills and I went out for coffee, she is amazing. And I needed to review my project for the lab with her. And what about you?"

Well how nice, she liked miss. Mills so her boss would probably like Mila too. Emma didn't have any chance with her, "Just going like it always goes, being a cop and keeping this town from being a big mess." Emma said opening up her paper bag, grabbing one of the sandwiches.

"Yeah a cop needs to do, what a cop needs to do right?"

"Kinda." And Emma took another bite of her sandwich, Henry made her lunch for today. He just wanted to be a sweet boy, and he was. Of course he made his mummy a peanut butter jelly sandwich.

"So, what do you mostly do out of work?" Mila asked her.

"Oh… Me? Well, just hanging around in my apartment. With my son, and my boyfriend." She took a short break, "Do you know him, Killian?"

"I don't really know him personally... He was in the same college as I was, it took me a bit to recognise him though."

Wow Killian actually went to college, and lied about not knowing Mila. Once again he lied to Emma, and yes she already knew he was lying... But still she gave him a second chance. Then why, why did he messed it up again? "Well that's a big surprise to see him then."

"Kinda yes." And Mila took a sip of her damping coffee. How many coffee did she drink in a day? Anyway, Emma still didn't trust her sayings. The young lady had this meaningful look in her eyes, like a thousand secrets were still unresolved.

"Well I gotta go, lunch break is over for me. It was nice speaking to you Mila." The blonde gave her a small smile, and Mila nodded at her while continuing her black coffee.

It had been a rough day. Filled with paperwork, problems to solve, keeping an eye on Laura and David... But most of all the weird conversation with Mila. Emma felt dizzy after all the information she adjusted today. She climbed up the stairs of her apartment, holding on to the steel bar aside the steps. Second floor... And the stairs became to see less sharp in her eyes. She rubbed them, her little bright blue eyes, but everything faded. She grabbed her phone out of the pocket of her red leather jacket, ready to call Killian.

"Swan, are you okay?" She heard far waag through the phone.

"Killian... I'm at the second floor, at... at the stairs. Please come, I don't feel very well." She said, grabbing the steel bar of the stairs just as before. It was like the staircase was dropping, and she was about to fall off them.

"Don't hang up on me, I'm on my way okay?"

"Okay..." And she slipped through the bar, letting herself fall but still holding on to the phone, "Gosh..." Killian heard through the phone.

"Em are you still there?" But the young man didn't hear a responding sound, so he rushed over to where Emma was laying on the steps, still holding on to the phone. He cancelled the phone conversation, and picked up his girlfriend to let her sit straight.

"Emma, Emma say something!" Killian yelled in a bit of a panic.

"I feel... Dizzy." She said as her boyfriend lifted her up, putting her arms around his neck and carrying Emma in his arms, up to the apartment. Henry was standing in the doorway, wondering what was going on with his mom.

"Henry call an ambulance, now." The kid didn't ask why, he just did it. Emma heard their voices from far away but wasn't able to respond. What did she do today? Just her normal work, she got coffee with Laura for lunch. But Laura got an office call, so Emma went to the lunchroom by herself where Mila was of course. Did she put something in her drink? Would she really do that? Emma didn't know, Emma didn't want to know. She just want to lay down her head and sleep, she felt like she needed it.

"Is she giving any response?" Killian asked the men of the ambulance.

"Her eyes are, she just cannot speak." The men said, trying to lift Emma, ready to take her to the hospital.

"Are you going with her Killian?" Henry said

"If you're okay with Laura in here for the night then yes. But only if you want to."

"I can handle that." Henry said to Killian. They mostly called Laura when they needed someone to look after Henry. And Henry loved it, as Laura played all the video games Henry wanted. And there was always popcorn involved.

"Don't worry about school Henry, I got you covered." Killian said rushing his hand through the boy's hair, calling Laura and jumping into the vehicle.

Killian looked at his girlfriend, her eyes weren't fully closed but he noticed she couldn't understand anything they're talking about either. The blonde got a blanket over her body, as she seemed to be ice cold. She could still hear everyone though, no one knew she could. But the voiced were far away. And how hard she tried to respond, her body denied.


	13. Scared by reflections

_**Chapter 13: Scared by reflections**_

"Hello?" there she stood, in the middle of nothing. Emma was surrounded by an infinite area of white space. And how further she walked, how bigger the white area grew.

"Anybody?" her voice echoed in the blank space, "I guess not…" and she turned around, facing a big mirror. They were all around her now, the blank place was gone and filled itself with mirror walls. Emma could see herself in more than a million times. Slowly she walked to one of the mirror walls, reaching out to the reflecting glass. And even before she could touch the mirror, her reflection grabbed her wrist and broke all the mirror walls.

Emma tried to get out of the reflection's grip, "Who are you?!" she yelled, falling down on the floor with her wrist still caught in the reflection's hand.

"I'm your biggest nightmare Emma Swan." The reflection turned into Mila's.

Emma woke up wide awake, she pulled herself up in one move. She felt her whole body shaking as she pulled herself up, even her forehead felt wet from the sweat she god of the scary memory. Memory? Or dream? Better said: nightmare.

"Swan…" Killian said, jumping off his chair and taking seat on the edge of her bed.

"Where the bloody hell am I." the blonde looked at her boyfriend, scared by death. Her breath was faster than usually and her body didn't stop shivering and shaking.

"Take it easy my darling, you're in the hospital. You better lay down again."

"The… The hospital?" and then she realised it as she was letting herself down on the bed again, the hospital. She threw her gaze at her hands and arms, tubes were going into her veins, leading to an infuse hanging next to her. Emma threw her hands through her hair and held her head for a moment. "I cannot remember why I'm here…"

"You collapsed on the stairs, in our apartment building."

"I did?" she said looking up for a moment, but hiding in her hands again directly. Emma made noises of pain, as she would explode, "For how long have I been here."

"Three days… fully asleep. Emma are you alright?"

"I'm in a freaking hospital and my head is pounding like someone is slamming on my brain, do I sound okay?" the tears ran down her cheeks, Emma never cried, she never wanted to. But she was in so much pain, physically and mental. Her body was hurting so badly, and her brain was begging for mercy. She was about to give up and fall down on her bead, unconscious.

"Hey, look at me." He pulled her body up and held her back with one arm, caressing her almost white looking cheeks which supposed to be rosy and soft. "I'm here with you okay? No one will harm you." Killian pulled her close to his body, hugging her gently so she wouldn't feel any pain.

"You wouldn't let me alone right?" she asked him desperately, as the nightmare rushed through her head.

"Never Swan, not even an option." He said as Emma tried to raise her arms, wanting to place them around his neck. "Here I'll help you dear." And he wrapped her arms around his neck as they hugged each other on the hospital bed.

"Then get me out of here, please. I wanna see Henry and just go back home." She asked him desperately, holding his hands tightly.

"I'll try to get you out as soon as possible, but I can't give you the care at home you really need in here." He said as she let go of his hands.

"Then at least take me outside for a moment…"

Killian asked the front office if she was allowed to go outside, she was if they stayed in the park outside of the building. Killian lifted his girlfriend up and placed her in a wheelchair, as she wasn't allowed to walk yet. Emma watched herself in the window, feeling horrible about the way she looked. So he placed her red jacket on her shoulders, to be a bit more like herself.

He walked her outside, and the blonde needed to squeeze her eyes because of the sunlight stinging in her eyes. "It feels so weird to be outside…"

"You haven't been outside in a few days, you just need to get a bit used to it."

"I feel useless, normally I would walk around with a gun and pepper spray as my shift is in the park."

"Swan, you even take your gun and pepper spray when you aren't working." Killian said as they both laughed.

A few more days had gone by and Emma was allowed to go home, with a bunch of medicines and a journal to keep track of the hours she slept. The lady wasn't allowed to work yet, but it made her feel glorious that she could go home.

"We need to take the elevator Killian… I'm not allowed to walk up the stairs yet."

"That's right… But I am." He lifted her up like a bride, and walked her all the way up to their floor. Killian put her down in front of their apartment door and opened up the door.

"Mommy!" Henry screamed, running up to her and hugging her.

"Be careful kid, I'm not a very strong police woman at the moment."

"You're not a very strong gamer either."

"You little..." and she rushed her hands through his hair as they walked to the kitchen, "What's that?" Emma said, looking at a little box on the counter.

"Henry bought you a little gift." Killian said, giving his girlfriend a wink and hugging the little Henry.

Emma opened up the box, seeing a little cupcake with a candle formed like a blue star. Killian lightened the candle, "Make a wish Em." And she did, as she blew out the candle.

They all went to bed early, Henry was allowed to use his Nintendo DS in bed as it was earlier than usually. Emma was just very tired, and Killian didn't wanna leave her alone.

Emma walked up to their bed, sitting on the edge and letting her legs slowly fall on the matrass, laying her head down on the pillow and breathing in deeply.

Killian too place next to her, "Are you okay dear?"

"It's going okay, I'm just not used to this all… I cannot even get in my freaking bed normally."

"Everyone has a weak moment in their life Em, it's alright." He said as Emma tried to lay on her side. Killian saw her facial expressions, showing the pain she was in. He helped her with a last gentle push and laid his arm around her so she wouldn't fall back.

"You know I love you right?"

"I do… I really do." The blonde said as he pulled her a bit closer, she looked into his bright blue eyes, they were like the pacific sea to swim in. He closed his as she closed hers and kissed each other. He rushed his hand through her hair gently, caressing her now rosy cheeks afterwards.

"Please don't let of me, I'm scared…" It was like Emma was hit by a bullet, that's how scared she was to never wake up again. Killian moved her body on her other side, so he could wrap his arms around her. They both fell asleep as Killian held her body close to his, to wake up in a new morning.


	14. M's locker trip

_**Chapter 14: M's locker trip**_

"What the hell did you think? That I was stupid?" Emma rushed her hands through her long blonde hair, what fell over her shoulders right after.

"No Emma, I was going to tell you but you're too smart for any secret so it didn't matter."

"It didn't matter you say? Hah, it didn't matter. Of course it didn't Killian, and you know why? Because you didn't change for a bit. You are still the old drunk pirate, making out with all those women in the bar." She turned around as she yelled, "King of the alcohol and games!"

"You know, you are the only one I ever told the truth about that. Don't bloody tell me what I did and did not wrong." There was a silence for a bit, and Emma still didn't face the man she used to love so much.

_**Monday morning; earlier that day **_

"Emma…" he softly whispered into her ear.

"Hmm…" was the only thing she responded, as her body was covered in white blankets and her eyes shut.

"I'm going to get your files at your office, so don't be scared when no one's home."

"Okay…" she said as she opened her bright blue eyes, planting a kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

Killian took off to the police department, Emma couldn't go back to work fully yet, but she was able to work on projects from home. He opened the glass door of the police department, walking straight ahead towards the main office desk.

"Can I help you?" He must have been David, Kilian thought.

"Yes, can you show me Emma Swan's office? I need to get her files."

"Did you bring an ID?"

"I got my driver's license?"

"Yes that's perfect. I'm sorry man, I always need to ask for those things. State laws you know." David checked Killian's driver's license and smiled at him.

"So, Emma shares an office with a few other teams as she's mostly in the city itself. But, her files are in the locker rooms. Normally I would ask her partner Laura to walk with you but she isn't here at the moment, so I'll call one of the other ladies to walk with you and open her locker."

Killian agreed, and took place in one of the seats in the waiting room, until one of the police girls came out to help him. Of course, it had to be Milah…

"Mister Jones?" she said, in a way like she pretended as she didn't know him. He stood up and walked with her to the lockers.

"Isn't it funny?" she said opening the locker room for him as they both walked in.

"What do you mean?" Killian wandered around the lockers, waiting for Milah to open Emma's. He wasn't very pleased by the moment, although she was.

"You know, it's been a long time we've seen each other." She paused, looking through the keys she got from David, "Does she know? Emma."

"No, no she doesn't. It's in the past now and I'm living for a better future."

"Well, me too as you can see." She pointed to her uniform, wanting to say she was on the right path now. "Don't deny the fact you didn't have fun with me back in the old days. We went from bar to bar, played the games they offered us, you always won. I wonder how though. Oh… yes. Your game wasn't always very fair, thanks to me though."

"Could you just open Emma's locker please? She cannot do that much by herself right now and she really needs my help."

"Of course." Milah grabbed the right key, and opened up Emma's locker. There was a combination though, but only Emma and Miss Mills knew. No one else did, and that's why the main office desk kept those keys in his possession.

"Here you go, Jones…" Milah took a step closer to Killian who didn't move for a second, he just wanted to get those papers as soon as possible. She placed the files in his hands softly, and then placed both of her hands on his shoulders, "You seem a bit tense, don't you think?"

"It's um.. It's been rough lately." He said as he swallowed and looked into the brunette's eyes.

"You don't deny it do you?" she asked him softly.

"No, I really don't Milah. It's just been a while ago."

And then it all went wrong. Milah slowly placed her lips on his, as they both closed their eyes and seem to enjoy their little kissing session in the lockers room.

Killian pushed away, "I can't do this…"

"Killian it's okay, no one knows about us."

"Don't you get it? There is no us Milah." He took a short breath, "I'm sorry for what I just did. I'm really, really sorry. Goodbye Milah."

He walked out of the room, through the main hall, right through the glass doors. He kissed Milah, which meant he broke Emma's trust all at once.

The pavement had this dark grey colour of the rain which fell down in big amounts. Killian ran from his car to the main door of their apartment building to make sure Emma's files stayed dry. He would imagine how mad her boss would be if she didn't keep them clean.

He was too tired to take the stairs, as he always did with Emma. So he took the elevator, placing his fingers on his lips full of regret and disbelieve. He had only been gone for an hour, but it felt like it took him the whole day. It made him tired, and sick to think back of that one moment.

"There you are, I was afraid you weren't going to be home before the storm came. You don't have to pick up Henry though, Jared's mom told me that she will drop him off."

Killian didn't really respond, or look at his girlfriend, "Hey… Are you okay?" Emma said, walking towards the handsome gentlemen.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." And he smiled, "I'm sorry my love, I thought I forgot something but I did not. What were you saying?"

"Jared's mom, she will drop off Henry after school. You know, his friend Jared?"

"Oh yes of course, that's very thoughtful of her."

"Sure you're okay?" Emma placed her hands on his chest.

"I'm just happy that I'm here, seeing that you're doing better than you've done before these days." He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her forehead, "And of course, I brought your paperwork my lady."

"Thank you Mister Jones…" Emma gave her boyfriend a gentle kiss and took the files from him. Her laptop was already placed on the countertop, so she could work on it right away.

Killian walked to their bedroom for a second, as he forgot to take his phone with him.

The phone lit up, and Emma saw a message coming in. "Killian you've got a message!" She yelled as the text popped up on the screen:

_Don't worry Jones, it's gonna be our secret. No one will know – M_

Emma stared at the text as she picked up the phone, "Who's the sender?" Killian said as he walked back in again.

"Who the bloody hell is M." Emma had stood up and held his phone from a distance, her eyes furious.


	15. Remember me

_**Chapter 15: Remember me**_

Emma felt like crushing her boyfriend's phone right away as she was still holding the electronic device, "Do I need to repeat the question, Killian?"

"It's just a friend from when I lived in New York, really Emma please don't worry." Killian tried to stay gentle and nice, he knew how he messed up big time.

"Oh? What's your little secret , hah?"

"It doesn't really matter anymore, it was something about the past and it's long gone now."

Emma pushed his phone in his hands, "I don't believe one bloody word of what you're saying Jones. Don't test me, you know we had this conversation earlier this year. So I will ask you again." She took a short break, "Who the hell is M?"

"Emma…"

"No Killian! No excuses, gosh!" She turned around to face the kitchen wall.

"It was Milah… We kissed in the locker room and I walked away as it's not right."

Emma was still faced the other way and giggled , "Not right, hah?" she turned around and hit her flat hand right in his face.

"What the hell did you think? That I was stupid?" Emma rushed her hands through her long blonde hair, what fell over her shoulders right after.

"No Emma, I was going to tell you but you're too smart for any secret so it didn't matter." He held his cheek with one of his hands.

"It didn't matter you say? Hah, it didn't matter. Of course it didn't Killian, and you know why? Because you didn't change for a bit. You are still the old drunk pirate, making out with all those women in the bar." She turned around as she yelled, "King of the alcohol and games!"

"You know, you are the only one I ever told the truth about that. Don't bloody tell me what I did and did not wrong." There was a silence for a bit, and Emma still didn't face the man she used to love so much.

"Get out."

"Swan…"

"GET OUT!" Emma yelled through the apartment. It made herself scared, so she placed her hand on her mouth as a reaction. It was quiet. It had never been so quiet before within a conversation. Emma shivered as tears slid down her rosy cheeks.

"Hey Emma, it didn't mean anything. Emma please I love you…" He reached out his hand to place on her arm.

"Don't you dare to touch me." She stepped backwards as the front door opened up.

Henry walked in, "Hey what are we having for din-" he broke his own words, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Henry, I'm fine." Emma went down and sat on her knees in front of her son, "We'll discuss dinner in a bit okay honey?"

"Um okay… I thought Killian and I could go and get take away noodles?" Henry smiled and it broke his mom's heart.

"Killian was about to leave kid, he has some stuff to figure out." Emma stood back up as she saw Killian's eyes drown in pain. He swallowed and walked out of the door, not daring to say anything.

Weeks went by. Killian called a million times, but Emma never picked up the phone. She was able to work at the police station again, instead of being home all the time. Emma seemed to grow stronger every day, but did not forget about Killian. She boxed up his clothes, but never dared to throw them away. She and Henry didn't speak about him, even though the little boy wanted to. He truly missed him, his big buddy is what he used to call Killian. He was like a mix of a dad and a big brother. Just, amazing. Whenever he tried to ask his mom about him, she changed the subject or just pretended not to hear her son. And even though she didn't seem to care, he heard her crying in her bedroom sometimes.

Emma had an office day at the police station, even though she was still wearing her uniform, she stayed inside all day. She never talked to Milah, and how she would love to punch her right in her face… she didn´t do anything. She grew over it, and it became a habit to ignore her. Laura and David seemed to hang out more and more, they seemed more than friends even though they couldn't. Laura would stare in his big blue eyes, and would dream away in a sea of pearls.

"Miss Swan?" Miss Mills walked into the small office where Emma was settled, taking place on the edge of the wooden desk.

"Yes, miss Mills?"

Her boss handed her over a note, "The hospital just called in, your partner Mr. Jones...-"

"I'm sorry, but we are not together anymore." Emma said with a cold stone voice.

"If you'd let me finish please, Miss Swan." She swallowed, "You are set as his emergency person, so the hospital called in to the main office asking for you. Mr. Jones ended up in a car crash, he is in the hospital."

Emma swallowed, "How… how bad?"

"They didn't give any details Miss Swan. But you have permission to leave work early." Miss Mills walked over to the doorway, but stopped walking right before she walked out, and turned around. "Look, Emma… This is not my business and to be honest I wouldn't even care that much. But I do know how it feels to lose someone who is dear to you. Your facial expression already shows that he still is, you should see him."

Miss Mills had never called her Emma before, she was the kind of strict person who rather kept personality and work separated, big time. But she actually helped Emma with out of work business now.

Emma drove home, and picked up Henry, telling him they would grab noodles for take away.

"Mom, why are we driving the other way home?"

"Because we need to deliver a box of noodles to someone, kid."

"Who?"

Emma stopped her yellow bug in a parking spot right in front of the hospital, "Henry… Killian is in the hospital and I don't know how bad it is but they told my boss that the ended up in a car accident."

"So we're gonna see him?" Henry's excitement went all up.

"Yes… Yes we are."

Emma and Henry both walked over, though the glass doors, right to the main desk. Emma told the young lady behind the desk that she was Killian's emergency contact, and Henry was her kid. The both of them were allowed to walk in.

"This is his room, please don't raise your voice of anything close. Mr. Jones is having a hard time." The nurse said.

Emma nodded and walked in with her son. The room was dark, and only a small light beside his bed was on. "Killian?" she said slowly.

Killian turned his face to the blonde, "Excuse me… Do I know you?"

Henry and Emma's eyes grew big as they stared at each other. Emma didn't know what to say, or to do. She froze to the floor, like she was paralyzed.

"It's… It's-" she took a short breath as her voice was shaky, "It's Emma… Emma Swan."

"Who is Emma…" his eyes closed slowly, and he fell asleep right away.

A nurse came in, taking Emma and Henry out. They both drove home, not talking to each other for the whole ride. Henry hugged his mom tightly before he went to bed, saying it was going to be okay. Emma went to bed right after, but she wasn't able to sleep as tears kept streaming out of her eyes. He asked her who Emma was… She was Emma. But he forgot, she wondered if he would ever remember her.


End file.
